You Will Always Be in My Heart
by phoenix5
Summary: Its a h/g fic but it isn't fluffy someoe dies. take a guess who. it deals with lots of reflection and flashbacks. its not a bad fic if i do say so my self. so please r/r it'll make me happy


You Will Always Be in My Heart

Hey everyone. This is a harry and ginny fic but its not fluffy. I noticed that my fic are not fluffy, since my first fic. Fluffy doesn't really work with me. Anyway please r/r because no one reviewed my last fic. **Sniff- sniff**. Its O-Tay because I didn't really like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm poor. I have no money so don't sue me. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and WB (or something like that). And the poem belongs to my bud Becca. Great poems keep em up!

"We are here today to morn the loss of a great hero." Said Albus Dumbledore. " He was a husband, a best friend, a godson and a son in a way to us all." 

20 year old Ginny stood next to the casket. Her short fiery red hair blew slightly in the wind, as did her black robes. Her blue eyes were dull, lost was the sparkle and fire and was replaced with tears. She stared down at her gold wedding ring on her finger sadly. "Why did you go Harry? Why did you leave me?"

**Flashback**

Ginny and Harry were sitting in the Common Room late at night. It was News Years Eve and the Common Room was empty. For fear of Voldemort everyone went home for the holidays just in case they might not see their families again. Ron and Hermione were out somewhere doing something that was unknown to Harry and Ginny but really they were just giving them a bit of privacy. 

" Harry." Ginny said all of the sudden after several minutes of just snuggling and kissing softly.

"Hmmm."

" Will be together forever? I mean I am a year younger and you might find someone better than me."

Harry looked at her sharply. " Ginny I love you. I will always love you. Nothing will ever change that. Not any other girl beautiful as she may be, she wouldn't be able to compare to you in my eyes. I will never leave you, I promise."

Ginny's eyes filled with tears. " You're too good to me. What did I ever do to deserve you." 

"You loved me for who I was not a famous person to be toyed with. You made me feel loved when I had never felt that feeling before. That's what you did."

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Gin." They shared a soft kiss it was true, pure and full of love.

**End Flashback**

"He gave his life to save the world. The wizard world and the muggle world. He felt he must do this because he knew he was the only one who could. He defeated Lord Voldemort knowing all the risks he had to take."

Ginny looked over to Ron and Hermione. Hermione looked as bad as Ginny felt and Ron looked even worst. He lost not only his best friend but also his brother. His arms encircled Hermione's waist and held her close to him of fear that she would leave.

_At least they still have each other to hold on to and cry with. I'm all alone. _Ginny thought bitterly. _I'm all alone._

**Flashback**

Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts Express now finally completing her 7th year. She looked at the busy crowd around her, until she spotted the person she was looking for.

"Harry!" She called. She rushed over to him and melted into his embrace, smelling the sweet smells of shampoo, cleanness and Harry.

"I've missed you so much. This year seemed to drag on forever. But now it's over and I'm here with you. What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Well Ginny, we've been through a lot together and I was thinking-"

" You're not going to break up with me are you?" 

" No just the opposite." He got down on one knee. " Ginny will you marry me?" As he said this he opened a small jewelry box producing a brilliant diamond ring. Ginny went down on her knees to Harry's level and kissed him.

"Does that answer your question."

**End Flashback**

Hermione went up to the podium where Dumbledore was standing.

" Harry was one of my best friends. He was kind to almost everyone, he loved Quidditch, he was brave and he had a wife that he loved and probably still loves very much. Even though he seemed like the perfect gentleman and hero I don't think he was really meant to be on this Earth. His family was taken away from him at the age of one. He had no one in the world to turn to. Until he found out about the real him. Harry then finally found friends and a family that loved him as much as his real family did. But I don't think it was enough. He never really did fit in where ever he was. Through out his years he faced You-Know-Who many times. He seemed invincible. Then when he faced him the final time he was defeated but then again so was You-Know-Who. I believe that Harry was put here to protect us all and when his job was finished, he.. he.. he joined his real family. Now I didn't want him to leave nor did anyone else, but everyone has a time to go and it was his time to. Now I think he's where he really belongs, in Heaven."

Tears were now rolling down Hermione's pale cheeks. " I guess that's all I wanted to say." She looked up to the sky. "And Harry we all miss you so much. And we wish you were back with us." With that Hermione stepped off the podium and walked back to Ron. 

Ginny thought about what Hermione just said and she was right. Harry never really did belong here. He never liked the attention of his fame and didn't feel right about getting all the attention. _Well at least I hope he's happy up there with his family."_

**Flashback**

" Ginny I have to go it's my duty."

" Why is it your duty, can't it be someone else's?"

Harry looked upon Ginny with sorrowful emerald eyes and kissed her lightly on the forehead. " Ginny you must understand I defeated him once, but then I brought him back so I need to defeat him once and for all or no one is safe. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't do something. I need to know that you'll be safe."

Ginny nodded unable to speak because if she did she would burst out crying. 

"I must go now. I love you Ginny, I always will. Promise me not to linger over me if I don't return. 

"I…. I… I can't do that. I love you too much to let you go."

" If you love me so much then please just promise me that one thing "

Tears were now falling from Ginny's sad eyes onto her cheeks. " I promise." She choked. Harry kissed her quickly and then started to turn away. Just as he was about to apparate, he turned around looked at Ginny and then ran back to her."

" I lost my confidence Gin. For some reason I lost it and I don't want to go or leave you ever. I just though of all the things we could have if I didn't leave. "

Ginny looked ready to tell Harry to stay with her and not to leave but something in her told her that he had to go. She took a minute and started into the deep emerald eyes that she fell in love with all those years ago. There see found the courage to tell him to go. She took a deep breath and said

" Harry its my time to be brave you need to go like you said. You need to save both worlds. You're the only one who can. Now go on and don't look back, don't look back.

" I love you Ginny Potter."

"And I love you Harry Potter." Ginny and Harry kissed their last kiss that was mingled with sadness, fear, and each other's tears. Harry broke the kiss and turned around again walked away and without looking back apparated out of sight. 

**End Flashback**

_That was my last memory of Harry. _Ginny thought to herself. _That week they found Harry's body at a graveyard next to the tombstone that bound him at Voldemort's rebirthing party. A few yards away a mangled body lay. Voldemort's body. I remember reading the headline in the paper The Boy Who Lived, Lives No More. That's when my life broke apart. Never to see those eyes, never to hear his voice and never to feel his kiss again. _Ginny brought herself out of her thought to hear the closing of the funeral. 

"And now we are here today to finally put Harry Potter at peace and back with his family." Concluded Albus Dumbledore. 

All of the sudden a great gust of wind blew through and then suddenly stop as if had never happened. 

As that wind blew through Ginny, she finally felt at peace and calm. She knew in her heart that it was Harry saying that '_Don't look back, don't look back. Never say never Gin_.' She nodded to herself and placed a single red rose on the casket and walked away without looking back.

On the rose there was a piece of parchment on that parchment was a poem that said;

_Even though hard times are ahead_

And all these tears we have shed 

We know things will be hard

You and I will have to part

But I love you 

__

And it's true

That I don't know what to expect

I am crying now, my life is a wreck,

I am here for you 

You know its true 

And you're here for me 

You will always be

But now I have to say good-bye

Please o please, do not cry

I will see you on another day

When the skies don't seem so gray

So goodbye, and good night

Hold on to our memories tight,

Keep reach of your goals, go into the light 

I'll love you forever,

Our lives will get better 

And even as we part

You will always be in my heart. 

****

I must have a problem. I can't write fluffy fic. In my fic someone has to die. Its kinda like a law or something. If you didn't understand at the end when Ginny doesn't look back at the casket it means that she's not going to remember the bad times but the good times with Harry. Also its so she doesn't stay there forever. In other word she let go of the past. Please review. Its really simple just write what you thought and then click the submit review button. 


End file.
